Special Cats
Special cats are cats with a certain suffix or prefix that make them unique. Prefixes include "Tiny", "Space", "Night", and "Evil." Suffixes include: "Rainbow", "Pinky", and "Casper". Anyhow, here's a list and descriptions of all the special cats you're able to find! Rainbow Cat One of the more common ones you can find, the rainbow cat changes and shifts colors along with its background. This cat is said to know where a pot of gold is, however that's just a rumor. <3 Here's a link to one . . . Rainbow can also be a non-special suffix Tiny Cat Another one of the more common cats, easy enough to find if you look for it. It's about a third of the size and randomized color of a normal cat, though other than that it's basically a carbon copy of a normal cat. Still cute. If this cat has a kitty, it will be much bigger than him. (And super cute!!!) . . <3 Here's a link to one Space Cat Slightly harder to find is the Space Cat. An adorable completely black cat with light grey facial features that floats on your screen with stars in the background. One of my personal favorites. (If you get a kitten, it floats around too!) . . <3 Here's a link to one Pink Cat One of the most, if not THE most common special cat. Of course, that doesn't make it any less cute. It pops up with cute, soft pink fur and purple facial features while sitting in front of a bright pink background. . . <3 Here's a link to one Ghost Cat No, the picture isn't broken. That's really all you can see of this little guy! This ghost cat shows up rarely, and is a treat to find even if you can't see much of them. They have pure white fur with black facial features and is sitting in front of a white background. Using chrome dev tools you can change the background and see more of the cat as the second picture shows. This cat always has Casper in his name. . <3 Here's a link to one Night Cat This cat was trolled and removed so i tried to fix it, so here the original description: this cat is sort of rare. He always has night in his name Again, visible using dev tools, shown in the second picture(currently N/A) (shadow removed because it was the same color as the cats body and made the cat appear to be melting) Edit by TishyTheCat: A night cat is a special type of cute cat. For a cat to become a night cat it must have the prefix of "Night." (It may also have to undergo 2 years of training in the Navy Seals.) Night cats always have blue eyes and a blue name. Equipped goodies will still show, but the body is black, blending in with the background, thus making it appear invisible. Watch your back. . <3 Here's a link to one Evil Cat Evil cats are semi-rare special cats. To get one, a cat must have the prefix of "evil". Evil cats are always the same color, gray. But what makes them different to other cats are their red eyes. Spooky. . .